


Icy Mountain Cold

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [25]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Sometimes you just wanna burst into song to ignore youre thoughts.





	Icy Mountain Cold

It was a long time ago, even Time knew it was so, but his brain wouldn't let him live it down nor put it to rest. He couldn't stop the way he breathed in the icy air or the sound of rain hitting their current shelter.

  
  


They needed to stop and rest. However even then, Time's mind was a dark place if left alone with himself. Yes, he may be their leader with some ounce of wisdom, but even then he was just as dark as his dark self. He didn't want to touch the subject again when one of his more sleepless nights got him and yet here he was thinking about it.

Time couldn't stop how his mind was pulling out more evidence against himself, but there was nothing he could do besides let it have its fun. Even if it was true.

  
  


He sighed softly to himself as he watched for the first shift. Seeing the sky shift in shades that would've made this a beautiful picture. That was if Time was at least not troubled by his own thoughts. 

Time could only watch as he eventually closed his eyes as the wind toss his hair around, almost like hands digging softly on his scalp. Reminding him of his wife whenever she braided his hair, feeling her fingers play with each strand. The soft, gentle, loving touches she would do. Enough to make him melt inside and occasionally outside as well. He counted his lucky star every time remembering his lovely wife.

  
  


He focused on using his ears, listening to the snowy peaks and mountains sing their song. 

  
  


"Its icy and cold," swiftly and softly it begun, giving it a mellow tone

Time hummed softly with the rolling winds, the slight chime with ice icicles, shuffling of trees, and the dull thump of snow falling. Creating some kind of beat with time as he slowly sang the song of the icy mountain.

  
  


"the mountains moaned and groaned for spring," slowly raising a note as it cooled his lungs.

He moved from his sitting position, slowly standing up as he moved away from the warmth.

"to melt away the icy tundra and layers from them," tone shifting more somber than mellow as he looks towards the slight glowing light that gleamed over their icy mountain.

  
  


Time could only watch as the brilliance color shift and glow underneath the midnight sky. Glittering and shimmering.

"to shed away the pain and chill, to see everything come to life," as his voice reached back to mellow tone but quietly joyous tone as it rang through the quiet icy mountain. 

  
  


He could imagine him and Malon singing this whenever winter rolled by. Them wishing to spring to come back into their land, showing no matter how cold everything is, life would always bounce back on its feet.

Stepping a little farther from the camp, he came across a small grave. Maybe a family that once lived here or maybe a look out party. Who knows, either way, Time could see the graves as he gently places one hand on the cold carved wood.

  
  


"to watch the northern lights play ahead, as the spring begins a new." With the last and final notes he tread back to camp before silently whispering something to the graves.

As he made it back up again, huddled by the fire, Time knew his mind is a dark place even for him. But sometimes it can be something wonderful. Softly he wrote down the notes and messed with his Ocarina to get the notes just right to hopefully share this song to his wonderful and dearing wife.


End file.
